Organization Directory
'Find I.T. Executives by selecting the organization below.' 3M Company A. Schulman, Inc. Abbott Laboratories Abercrombie & Fitch Co. ABM Industries Incorporated ACS Activision Blizzard, Inc Acuity Brands, Inc. Adams Resources & Energy, Inc. Administaff, Inc. Adobe Systems Incorporated Advance Auto Parts, Inc. Advanced Micro Devices, Inc. AECOM Technology Corporation Aeropostale, Inc. AES Corporation Aetna Inc. Affinia Group, Inc. AFLAC Incorporated. AGCO Corporation Agilent Technologies, Inc. AGL Resources, Inc. Air Products and Chemicals, Inc. Airgas, Inc. AirTran Holdings, Inc. AK Steel Holding Corporation Alaska Air Group, Inc. Albemarle Corporation Alcoa Inc.(Aluminum Company of America) Aleris International, Inc. Alexander & Baldwin Allegheny Energy, Inc. Allegheny Ludlum Corporation Allergan, Inc. Alliance Data Systems Corporation Alliance One International Incorporated Alliant Energy Corporation Alliant Techsystems, Inc.. Allstate Insurance Company Alpha Natural Resources, Inc. Altria Group, Inc. Amazon.com, Inc. AMC Entertainment Inc. AMERCO Ameren Corporation American Airlines American Axle & Manufacturing Inc. American Eagle Outfitters, Inc. American Electric Power Company, Inc. American Express Company American Family Insurance Group American Financial Group, Inc. American Girl LLC American Greetings Corporation American International Group (AIG) American National Life Insurance Company of Texas Amerigroup Corporation Ameriprise Financial Inc. AmerisourceBergen Corporation Ametek, Inc. Amgen Inc. Amkor Technology, Inc. Amphenol Corporation Anadarko Petroleum Corporation Analog Devices, Inc. Anixter International Inc. Ann Taylor Stores Corporation Annaly Mortgage Management, Inc. Aon Hewitt Corporation Apache Corporation Apollo Group, Inc. Apple Inc. Applied Biosystems Group Applied Industrial Technologies, Inc. Applied Materials, Inc. AptarGroup Inc. Aramark Corporation Arch Coal, Inc. Archer-Daniels-Midland Company Arkansas Best Corporation Armstrong World Industries, Inc. Arrow Electronics, Inc. ArvinMeritor, Inc. Asbury Automotive Group, Inc. Ashland Inc. Assurant Inc. AT&T Inc. Atlas America, Inc. Atmos Energy Corporation Autodesk, Inc. Autoliv Asp, Inc. Automatic Data Processing, Inc. (ADP) AutoNation, Inc. Auto-Owners Insurance Group AutoZone, Inc. Aventine Renewable Energy Inc. Avery Dennison Corporation Avis Budget Group, Inc. Avnet Memec Abacus Emg Silica Ltd (Azzurri) Inc. Avon Products, Inc. B/E Aerospace, Incorporated Baker Hughes Inc. Baldor Electric Company Ball Corporation Bank of America Corporation Barnes & Noble, Inc. Baxter International Inc. Beacon Roofing Supply, Inc. BearingPoint Inc. Beazer Homes USA, Inc. Beckman Coulter, Inc. Becton, Dickinson and Company Bed Bath and Beyond Belden Inc. Belk, Inc. Bemis Company, Inc. Benchmark Electronics, Inc. Berkshire Hathaway Inc. Berry Plastics Corporation Best Buy Co. Inc. Big Lots Stores, Inc. Biogen Idec Inc. Biomet Orthopedics Bio-Rad Laboratories, Inc. BJ Services Company BJ's Wholesale Club, Inc. BlackRock, Inc. Blockbuster Inc. BlueLinx Holdings Incorporated BMC Software, Inc. BNSF Railway Company Bob Evans Farms, Inc. Boise Cascade Holdings L.l.c. Boise Cascade Holdings LLC (Boise Building Solutions Distribution) Borders Group, Inc. BorgWarner Inc. Boston Scientific Corporation Boyd Gaming Corporation Branch Banking & Trust (BB&T) Briggs & Stratton Corporation Brightpoint, Inc. Brinker International, Inc. Bristol-Myers Squibb Company Broadcom Corporation Broadridge Financial Solutions, Inc. Broadview Security Brookdale Senior Living Inc. Brown Shoe Company, Inc. Brown-Forman Corporation Brunswick Corporation Buckeye GP Holdings L.P. Bucyrus International, Inc. Building Materials Holding Corporation Burger King Holdings, Inc. Burlington Coat Factory Corporation C. R. Bard, Inc. C.H. Robinson Worldwide, Inc. CA Technologies Cabela's, Inc. Cablevision Systems Cabot Corporation CACI International Inc. Calpine Corporation Calumet Lubricants Cameron Campbell Soup Company Capital One Financial Corporation Cardinal Health, Inc. Career Education Corporation Carlisle Companies Incorporated CarMax, Inc. Carpenter Technology Corporation Casey's General Stores, Inc. Catalyst Health Solutions, Inc Caterpillar Inc. CB Richard Ellis Group, Inc. CBS Television Stations Inc. CC Media Holdings, Inc. Celanese Corporation Celgene Corporation Centene Corporation CenterPoint Energy, Inc. Centex Corporation Century Aluminum Company CenturyLink, Inc. Cenveo. Inc. Cephalon, Inc. CF Industries Holdings, Inc. CH2M HILL Companies, Ltd. Charles Schwab Corporation Charming Shoppes, Inc Charter Communications, Inc. Chemtura Corporation Chesapeake Energy Corporation Chevron Corporation Chiquita CHS Inc. Chubb Corporation Church & Dwight Co., Inc. CIGNA Corporation Cimarex Energy, Co. Cincinnati Financial Corporation Cinemark USA, Inc. Cintas Corporation Cisco Systems, Incorporated CIT Group Inc. Citigroup Inc. ClearCommerce Cliffs Natural Resources Inc. CME Group Inc CMS Energy Corporation CNO Financial Group, Inc. Coach, Inc. Coca Cola Enterprises Cognizant Technology Solutions Corporation Colgate-Palmolive Company Collective Brands Inc. Comcast Corporation Comerica Incorporated Commercial Metals Company CommScope, Inc. Community Health Systems, Inc. Complete Production Services, Inc. ConAgra Foods, Inc. ConocoPhillips Company CONSOL Energy Inc. Consolidated Edison Company of New York, Inc. Constellation Brands, Inc. Constellation Energy Group, Inc. Continental Airlines, Inc. Convergys Corporation Con-Way, Inc. Cooper Tire & Rubber Company Cooper-Standard Automotive Group Core-Mark International Inc Corn Products International, Inc. Corning Incorporated Costco Wholesale Corporation Country Insurance & Financial Services Covance Inc. Coventry Health Care, Inc. Cracker Barrel Old Country Store, Inc. Crane Co. Crosstex Energy, Inc. Crosstex Energy, L.P. Crown Holdings, Inc. CSC CSX Corporation Cummins, Inc. CUNA Mutual Group Curtiss-Wright Corporation CVR Energy, Inc. CVS / Caremark Corporation Cypress Semiconductor Corporation Cytec Industries Inc. D.R. Horton, Inc. Dana Holding Company Danaher Corporation Darden Restaurants, Inc. DaVita, Inc. Dean Foods Company Deere & Company Del Monte Foods Company Dell Inc. Dell Services - Perot Systems Delphi Corporation Delta Air Lines, Inc. DENTSPLY International Inc. Devon Energy Corporation Dex One Corporation Dick's Sporting Goods Diebold, Inc. Dillard's, Inc. Discover Financial Services Discovery Communications, Inc. DISH Network Corporation Diversey, Inc. Dole Food Company, Inc. Dollar General Corporation Dollar Tree, Inc. Dominion Resources, Inc. Donaldson Company, Inc. Dover Corporation Dow Chemical Company Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc. Dresser-Rand Company DRS Technologies, Inc. DST Systems, Inc. DTE Energy Company Duane Reade Inc. Duke Energy Corporation DuPont DynCorp International Dynegy Inc. E*TRADE Financial Corporation Eagle Rock Energy Partners, L.P. Eastman Chemical Company Eastman Kodak Company Eaton Corporation eBay Inc. Ecolab Inc. Edison International Edward D. Jones El Paso Corporation Electronic Arts Inc. Eli Lilly and Company Embarq Corporation EMC Corporation EMCOR Group, Inc. Emerson Electric Co. Enbridge Energy Partners, L.P. Energizer Holdings, Inc. Energy Future Holdings Energy Transfer Partners, L.P. EnerSys Inc. ENSCO International Incorporated Entergy Corporation Enterprise GP Holdings L P EOG Resources, Inc. Equifax Information Services, LLC Equity Residential Erie Insurance Group Estee Lauder Companies, Inc. Exelon Corporation Exide Technologies Expedia, Inc. Expeditors International of Washington, Inc. Express Scripts, Inc. Exterran Holdings, Inc. Exxon Mobil Corporation Family Dollar Stores, Inc. Fannie Mae - Federal National Mortgage Association Fastenal Company FedEx Corporation Ferrellgas Partners, L.P. Ferro Corporation Fidelity National Financial, Inc. Fifth Third Bancorp First Data Corporation First Horizon National Corporation FirstEnergy Corp. Fiserv, Inc. Fleetwood Enterprises, Inc. Florida Power & Light Company Flowers Foods, Inc. Flowserve Corporation Fluor Corporation FM Global FMC Corporation FMC Technologies, Inc. Foot Locker, Inc. Ford Motor Company Forest Laboratories, Inc. Fortune Brands, Inc. Franklin Templeton Investments Freddie Mac/Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corporation Fred's, Inc. Freeport-McMoRan Copper & Gold Freescale Semiconductor Inc Frontier Airlines, Inc. Frontier Oil Corporation Furniture Brands International, Inc. GameStop Corp. Gannett Co., Inc. Gap Inc. Gardner Denver, Inc. General Cable Corporation General Dynamics Corporation General Electric Company General Growth Properties, Inc General Mills, Inc. General Motors Company (GM) General Motors Financial Company, Inc. Genuine Parts Company Genworth Financial, Inc. Genzyme Corporation Georgia Gulf Corporation Gilead Sciences, Inc. Global Partners LP Goodrich Corporation Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company Google Inc Graham Packaging Company, Inc. Grainger, Inc. Granite Construction Inc. Graphic Packaging Corporation Graybar Electric Company, Inc. Great Plains Energy Incorporated Greif Inc. Group 1 Automotive, Inc. Guardian Life Guess?, Inc. H&R Block Halliburton Company Hanesbrands Inc. Hanover Insurance Group, Inc. Harley-Davidson, Inc. Harman International Industries, Inc Harrah's Reno Harris Corporation Harsco Corporation Hasbro, Inc. Hawaiian Electric Industries, Inc. Hayes Lemmerz International, Inc. HCA Inc. HCC Insurance Holdings, Inc. Health Management Associates, Inc. Health Net, Inc. HealthSouth Corporation HealthSpring Inc. Heinz North America HELIX Energy Solutions Group, Inc. Helmerich & Payne Henry Schein, Inc. Herman Miller, Inc. Hertz Corporation Hess Corporation Hewitt Associates LLC Hewlett-Packard Company Hexion Specialty Chemicals Hill-Rom Holdings, Inc. HNI Corporation Holly Corporation Honeywell International Inc. Hormel Foods Corporation Hospira, Inc. Host Hotels & Resorts, Inc. Hostess Brands, Inc. Hovnanian Enterprises, Inc. HSN, Inc. Hub Group, Inc. Hubbell Incorporated Hudson City Bancorp d/b/a Hudson City Savings Bank Humana Inc. Huntington Bancshares Incorporated Huntsman Performance Products IAC/InterActiveCorp IASIS Healthcare Corporation Icahn Enterprises L.P. Idearc Search Marketing IDT Corporation Illinois Tool Works Inc. IMS Health Incorporated Inergy, L.P. Ingles Markets, Inc. Ingram Micro Inc. Insight Enterprises, Inc. Integrys Energy Group, Inc. Intel Corporation Interactive Brokers Group Inc. International Assets Holding Corporation (Orlando) International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) International Flavors & Fragrances, Inc. International Game Technology Inc. International Paper Company Interpublic Group of Companies Inc. Intuit Inc. Invacare Corporation Iron Mountain Incorporated Itron, Inc. ITT Corporation. J. C. Penney Company, Inc. J.B. Hunt Transport Services, Inc. Jabil Circuit, Inc. Jack in the Box, Inc. Jacobs Engineering Group Inc. Jarden Corporation JetBlue Airways Corporation Joann Fabric & Craft Stores Johnson & Johnson Johnson Controls, Inc. Jones Group Inc (formerly Jones Apparel Group) Jones Lang LaSalle Incorporated JPMorgan Chase & Co. Juniper Networks, Inc. Kansas City Southern KAR Holdings Inc KB Home KBR, Inc. Kellogg Company Kelly Services, Inc. Kennametal Inc. Key Bank Key Energy Services, Inc. Kimberly-Clark Corporation Kindred Healthcare, Inc. Kinetic Concepts, Inc. KLA-Tencor Corporation Kohl's Corporation Kraft Foods Inc. L-3 Communications Global Security & Engineering Solutions Laboratory Corporation of America Holdings Lam Research Corporation Land O'Lakes Inc Landstar System, Inc. Las Vegas Sands, Inc. Leap Wireless International, Inc. Lear Corporation Legg Mason Capital Management, Inc. Leggett & Platt, Incorporated Lender Processing Services, Inc. Lennar Corporation Lennox International Inc. Level 3 Communications, Inc Levi Strauss and Co. Lexmark International, Inc. Liberty Global, Inc. Liberty Media Corporation Liberty Mutual Insurance LifePoint Hospitals, Inc. Limited Brands, Inc. Lincoln Financial Group Lithia Motors, Inc. Live Nation, Inc. Liz Claiborne, Inc. LKQ Corporation Lockheed Martin Corporation Loews Corporation Lowe's Companies, Inc. LSI Corporation M&F Worldwide Corp. M&T Bank Corporation Macy's, Inc. Magellan Health Services, Inc. Manpower Inc. ManTech International Corporation Marathon Oil Corporation Markel Corporation Marriott International, Inc Marsh & McLennan Inc. Marshall & Ilsley Corporation Martin Marietta Materials, Inc. Masco Corporation Massachusetts Mutual Financial Group Massey Energy Company MasterCard Worldwide Maxim Integrated Products, Inc. McCormick & Company, Inc. McDonald's Corporation McKesson Corporation MDU Resources Group, Inc. MEADWESTVACO Medco Health Solutions, Inc. Medical Mutual of Ohio Medtronic Inc. MEMC Electronic Materials, Inc. Merck & Co Mercury Group Auto Insurance Merrill Lynch Metals USA Holdings Corp. Metlife, Incorporated MetroPCS Communications, Inc. Mettler-Toledo, Inc. MGM Resorts International Michael Foods, Inc. Michaels Stores, Inc. Micron Technology, Inc. Microsoft Corporation Minnesota Life Mirant Corporation Modine Manufacturing Company Mohawk Industries, Inc. (parent company of Dal Tile) Molex Incorporated Molina Healthcare, Inc. Molson Coors Brewing Company Monsanto Company Moody's Corp. Moog Inc. Morgan Stanley Mortgage Guaranty Insurance Corporation (MGIC) Motorola, Inc MPS Group, Inc. MSC Industrial Direct Co., Inc. Mueller Industries, Inc. ( mueller brass- also includes B & K indust) Mueller Water Products, Inc Murphy Oil Corporation Mutual of America Life Insurance Company Mutual of Omaha Insurance Company Mylan Inc. NACCO Industries, Inc. Nalco Holding Company NASDAQ OMX Group, Inc. Nash Finch Company National Fuel Gas Company National Life Insurance Company d/b/a National Life Group National Oilwell Varco National Semiconductor Corporation Nationwide Mutual Insurance Company Navistar, Inc. NBTY, Inc. NCI Group NCR Corporation NetApp Inc New Jersey Resources Corporation New York Life Insurance Company Newell Rubbermaid Inc. Newfield Exploration Company Newmont Mining Corporation NewPage Corporation News Corporation Nicor Inc. NII Holdings, Inc. NIKE, Inc. NiSource Inc. Noble Energy, Inc. Nordstrom, Inc. Norfolk Southern Corporation Nortek Holdings, Inc. Northeast Utilities Northern Trust Corporation Northrop Grumman Corporation Northwestern Mutual Life Insurance Company NRG Energy, Inc. NSTAR Nucor Corporation NuStar Energy L.P. NV Energy Inc NVIDIA Corporation NVR, Inc. NYSE Euronext, Inc. Occidental Petroleum Corporation Oceaneering International, Inc. Office Depot, Inc. OfficeMax, Inc. OGE Energy Corp. O-I (Owens Illinois), Inc. Oil States International, Inc. Old Republic International Corporation Olin Corporation OM Group, Inc. Omnicare, Inc. Omnicom Group Inc. ON Semiconductor Corporation ONEOK, Inc. Oracle Corporation O'Reilly Automotive, Inc. Oshkosh Corporation Owens & Minor, Inc. Owens Corning P&H Mining Equipment div Joy Global PACCAR Inc. Pacer International Inc Pacific Life Insurance Company Packaging Corporation of America Pactiv Corporation Pall Corporation Parker Hannifin Corporation Patterson Companies, Inc. Patterson-UTI Energy, Inc. Paychex, Inc. PC Connection, Inc. Peabody Energy Corporation Penn National Gaming, Inc. Penske Automotive Group, Inc. Pentair, Inc. Pepco Holdings, Inc. Pepsi Bottling Ventures PepsiAmericas, Inc. Perkin Elmer, Inc. Perrigo Company Peter Kiewit Sons' PetSmart, Inc. Pfizer Inc. PG&E Corporation PharMerica Corporation PHH Corporation Philip Morris International Inc Phillips-Van Heusen Corporation Piedmont Natural Gas Company, Inc. Pilgrim's Pride Corporation Pinnacle West Capital Corporation Pioneer Natural Resources Company Pitney Bowes Inc. Plains All American Pipeline, L.P. Plains Exploration & Production Company Plexus Corp. PNC Financial Services Group Inc PNM Resources, Inc. Polaris Industries Inc. Polo Ralph Lauren Corporation PolyOne Corporation Pool Corporation Popular, Inc. (Banco) Portland General Electric Company Pottery Barn/Williams-Sonoma, Inc. PPG Industries, Inc. PPL Corporation Praxair Distribution Precision Castparts Corp. priceline.com Incorporated Pride International, Inc. Procter & Gamble Company Progress Energy Inc. Progressive Corporation ProLogis Protective Life Corporation Prudential Financial, Inc. PSS World Medical, Inc. Psychiatric Solutions, Inc. Public Service Enterprise Group Incorporated Public Storage, Inc. Publix Super Markets, Inc. Puget Sound Energy Inc Pulte Group QUALCOMM Incorporated Quanta Services, Inc. Quest Diagnostics Incorporated Questar Corporation Quiksilver, Inc. Qwest Communications International Inc. R.J. Reynolds Tobacco Company Radian Asset Assurance RadioShack Corporation Ralcorp Holdings, Inc. Raymond James Financial, Inc. Raytheon Company Realogy Corporation Regal Beloit Corporation Regal Entertainment Group Regions Financial Corporation Regis Corporation Reliance Steel and Aluminum Rent-A-Center Inc. Republic Services, Inc. Retail Ventures, Inc. Rexnord Industries, LLC Rite Aid Corporation Robert Half International Inc. RockTenn Company Rockwell Automation, Inc. Rockwell Collins, Inc. Rockwood Holdings Inc. Rohm and Haas Company Roper Industries, Inc. Ross Stores, Inc Rowan Companies, Inc. RPM International Inc. RR Donnelley & Sons Company RRI Energy RSC Equipment Rental, Inc. Ruddick Corporation Ryder System, Inc. Safeway, Inc. Saks Incorporated d/b/a Saks Fifth Avenue Sally Beauty Holdings, Inc. Sanderson Farms, Inc. SanDisk Corporation Sanmina - SCI Corporation. Sara Lee Corporation Sauer-Danfoss, Inc. SCANA Corporation ScanSource, Inc. Schering-Plough Corporation Schnitzer Steel Industries , Inc. Scholastic Inc. Science Applications International Corporation SAIC, Inc. Seaboard Corporation Sealed Air Corporation Sears Holdings Corporation Select Medical Corporation Sempra Energy Sentry Insurance, a Mutual Company Service Corporation International Sigma-Aldrich Corporation Silgan Holdings Inc. Simon Property Group, Inc. SkyWest Airlines, Inc. SLM Corporation (Sallie Mae) Smith International, Inc. Smithfield Foods, Inc. Smurfit-Stone Container Corporation Snap-on Incorporated Solo Cup Company Solutia Inc. Sonic Automotive, Inc. Sonoco Products Co. Source Interlink Companies Southern Company Southern Union Company Southwest Airlines Co. Southwest Gas Corporation Southwestern Energy Company Sovereign Bancorp, Inc. Spansion Inc. Spartan Stores, Inc. Spectra Energy Partners, L.P. Spectrum Brands Spherion Staffing Services, LLC Sprint Nextel Corporation SPX Corporation St. Jude Medical, Inc. Stancorp Financial Group, Inc. Staples, Inc. Starbucks Corporation Starwood Hotels and Resorts Worldwide, Inc. State Farm Insurance Companies State Street Corporation Stater Bros. Steel Dynamics, Inc. Steelcase Inc. Stryker Corporation Sun Healthcare Corporation Sun Microsystems, Inc. SunGard Data Systems Inc. Sunoco, Inc. Sunrise Senior Living, Inc. SunTrust Banks, Inc. Superior Energy Services, Inc. Supervalu Inc. Susser Holding Corporation Symantec Corporation SYNNEX Corporation Synovus Financial Corp. SYSCO Corporation Systemax Inc. T. Rowe Price Group, Inc. Targa Resources Inc. Target Corporation, Inc. TD AMERITRADE Holding Corporation Tech Data Corporation TECO Energy, Inc. Teledyne Technologies Inc. Teleflex Incorporated Telephone and Data Systems, Inc. Tellabs, Inc. Temple-Inland Inc. Tenet Healthcare Corporation Tenneco Incorportated Terex Corporation Terra Industries Inc. Tesoro Corporation Texas Instruments Incorporated Textron The Andersons, Inc. The Bank of New York Mellon The Black & Decker Corporation ( part of stanley black and decker) The Boeing Company The Bon-Ton Stores, Inc. The Children's Place Retail Stores, Inc. The Clorox Company The Coca-Cola Company THE DIRECTV Group, Inc. The Dun & Bradstreet Corporation The E. W. Scripps Company The First American Financial Corporation The Goldman Sachs Group, Inc. The Great Atlantic & Pacific Tea Company - A&P The Hartford The Hershey Company The Home Depot, Inc The J. M. Smucker Company The Kroger Co. The Laclede Group, Inc. The Lincoln Electric Company The Lubrizol Corporation The Manitowoc Company, Inc The McClatchy Company The McGraw-Hill Companies, Inc. The Men's Wearhouse, Inc. The Mosaic Company The Neiman Marcus Group, Inc. The New York Times Company The Pantry, Inc. The Pep Boys - Manny, Moe & Jack The Pepsi Bottling Group, Inc. The Phoenix Companies, Inc. The Principal Financial Group, Inc. The Ryland Group, Inc. The Scotts Miracle-Gro Company The ServiceMaster Company The Shaw Group Inc. The Sherwin-Williams Company The Stanley Works The Timken Company The TJX Companies, Inc. The Toro Company The Travelers Companies, Inc. The Valspar Corporation The Walt Disney Company The Warnaco Group, Inc. The Washington Post Company The Williams Companies, Inc. Thermo Fisher Scientific Inc. Thomas & Betts Corporation Thor Industries, Inc. Thrivent Financial for Lutherans TIAA-CREF Tiffany & Co. Time Warner Cable, Inc. Toll Brothers, Inc. Torchmark Corporation Toys 'R' Us, Inc. Tractor Supply Company, Inc. TravelCenters of America, Inc. Trinity Industries, Inc. TRW Automotive Inc. TSYS Corporation Tupperware Corporation Tutor Perini Corporation Tyson Foods, Inc. U.S. Bancorp UAL Corporation UGI Corporation Unified Grocers, Inc. Union Pacific Corporation Unisys Corporation United Natural Foods, Inc. United Parcel Service, Inc United Refining Company United Rentals, Inc. United States Steel Corporation United Stationers Inc. United Technologies Corporation UnitedHealth Group Unitrin, Inc. Universal American Corporation Universal Corporation Universal Forest Products, Inc. Universal Health Services, Inc. UNUM Group Urban Outfitters, Inc. URS Corporation US Airways Group, Inc. US Oncology, Inc. USAA USG Corporation Valassis Communications, Inc. Valero Energy Corporation Valmont Industries, Inc. Vanguard Health Systems, Inc. Varian Medical Systems, Inc. Vectren Corporation Verizon Communications, Inc. Verso Paper Corp. VF Corporation Viacom Inc. Virgin Media Inc. Visa, Inc. Vishay Intertechnology, Inc. Visteon Corporation Volt Information Sciences, Inc. Vornado Realty Trust Vought Aircraft Industries, Inc. Vulcan Materials Company VWR International, LLC W. R. Berkley Corporation W. R. Grace WABCO Holdings Walgreen Company Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Warner Music Group Waste Management, Inc. Watson Pharmaceuticals, Inc. Watson Wyatt Worldwide, Inc. Weis Markets, Inc. WellCare Health Plans, Inc. WellPoint Wells Fargo & Company Wendy's International, Inc. Werner Enterprises, Inc. WESCO Distribution, Inc. West Corporation Westar Energy, Inc. Western & Southern Financial Group Western Digital Corp. Western Refining, Inc. Western Union Company WestLake Internet Training Weyerhaeuser Company WGL Holdings, Inc. Whirlpool Corporation Whole Foods Market, Inc. Windstream Corporation d/b/a Windstream Communications Winn-Dixie Stores, Inc. Wisconsin Energy Corporation (We Energies) World Fuel Services Corporation Worthington Industries Wyeth Wyndham Worldwide Corporation Wynn Resorts Ltd Xcel Energy Inc. Xerox Corporation Xilinx, Inc. XTO Energy Inc. Yahoo Inc. YRC WorldWide Inc. YUM! Brands, Inc. Zale Corporation Zimmer Holdings, Inc. Zions Bancorporation